Force Of Change
by Silver1119
Summary: During the Clone Wars the Jedi find a young-ling with extreme connections to the force, however what change will he bring. Follow our heroes as they chase the will of destiny.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars

Ashoka POV

I woke up to the sound of an engine hum. The soft sound woke me gently from the dream I was having of a man who I didn't know but could only see his eyes. Gray. They are the most interesting eyes I ever seen. Like a stormy night in the wild lands.

"Ashoka, we are nearing the Temple." My master informed as I saw the Temple.

The Jedi Temple is one of the most beautiful things in all worlds. The dozens of statues of past Masters. As well as the gardens and training ground.

"Anakin, Ashoka it is good to see you two return, the council wants to see you." Master Obi-Wan stated as he walked towards us.

"We will go right away, my old master." Master Skywalker said.

We started to walk when we were stopped by Master Plo.

"Ah it is good to see you two, shall we go the meeting together then?" Master Plo questioned.

"We shall" my master replied.

We soon arrived at the council room and bowed in front of the masters.

"We had reports come in of a force user on the Planet of Burthly." Master Windu said

"Go to Burthly you will, find this person you shall. Bring them to the temple you must." Master Yoda said

"You two will not take any clones, Jedi task this mission is." Master Windu stated.

"Thank you masters" Anakin said while bowing to the master seated before us.

As we walked from the council I heard Anakin asked me a question.

"Burthly huh isn't that a planet under Togruta control Ashoka?" he asked.

"Yes but there are a lot of slavers who go there for protection of the king. However, you might also recall that not all Togrutas share the same view on slavery, there are some who hate it myself included and some who love it." I answered

"Oh well guess I have an another slave planet to go to." He said with some bitterness.

"Master I hope you don't mind but can I wear my cloak when we get there." I asked

"Sure I don't see why not." Anakin said

As we were walking I heard a voice.

"Ashoka…Ashoka… find me…. Find me… Find Me…FIND ME!" the voice yelled forcing Ashoka to cover her ear.

"Ashoka what's wrong" Anakin asked with worry in his voice as to why his padawan was freaking out.

"The voice." I stammered

Soon enough the voice ended and I was back to normal.

"I'm sorry master, I heard a voice calling me then it started to yell.

"What did it say?" He asked with concern.

"Find me"

* * *

Burthly is my own planet in the Outer Rim.

Okay Sorry to leave off on that note but I must say this story is coming right along. I hope my big break hasn't left you all unhappy. If you want more of any of my three stories just review, PM or I will be making an Instagram page for my stories and you can contact me there. Expect the page to be up by December 6th. Now some backstory- This will take place during the clone wars and will be an AU where someone maybe still Ashoka leaves the Jedi order. I have always wanted to do this I didn't know how to until I saw someone give me a review on my story the Silver Shadow which will be updated very soon. But thank you to the people who reviewed and/or sent me a PM your voice has been heard thank you.

-Silver1119


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Wars

Last time we left off on found out there was powerful person on the planet of Burthly. Ashoka heard a voice as her and Anakin were leaving for the planet.

Ashoka's POV

"Find me." I stated to my master.

"Ashoka have you ever heard this voice before?" My master asked.

"No, master I am afraid not." I answered back.

"Okay we can go and get you check out before I leave." He said.

"Excused me master I don't to be check out by a droid, and what do you mean by you leave you aren't leaving me here you know." I exclaimed.

"Ashoka I, fine but if there are any more problems you have to stay on the ship deal?" he said.

"Deal" I replied,

As soon as we got on board of the twilight. My master started the flight sequence and took off. We soon made it to a safe area to make a jump to hyper space. Soon enough we were on our way to Burthly a 8 hour flight. I decided to take a nap then. As soon as I felt my eyes closed I saw the gray eyes again. Soon I was dreaming I was in a garden with someone, I couldn't see them.

"Isn't just grand." The presence asked.

"Yes the garden is quite beautiful." I replied.

"Well I wasn't talking about that." The presence stated.

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

"I am the Silver Curse, the Shadow of a great man. I have a name but you will remember my eye color more." He said

"Gray, isn't it?" I asked.

"Sorry you will have to find me." The voice said.

"Find Me Ashoka… Find Me." The voice yelled.

I woke up in a cold sweat. Lucky Anakin was in the next room. He didn't see me change in the refresher. After using it of course. I felt like there were a pair of eyes not like the gray eyes but red and full of anger and hate.

"Snips I'm going to need you here now." Anakin yelled to me.

I ran to meet my master in the cockpit.

"What's wrong master?" I asked.

"We are landing I still need to change can you land?" he asked

After landing we soon left the ship and headed to a bar in hope of listening to some rumors for this person. My master was dressed in a bounty hunter outfit with a blaster at his side. I wore what a normal citizen would were plus my cloak to cover myself. If someone was to see me the mission would only get ten times harder.

"Stupid bloodline" I said out loud.

"What was that Ashoka?" My master asked.

"Nothing, just talking about the heat." I said quickly.

"Ashoka it isn't even 90 degrees." My master said.

"I mean, look there is a bar at that corner." I said trying to change subject.

"Nice catch Ashoka." Anakin said.

As we walk into the bar nobody noticed us. There were bar tenders running around serving most were women of many different species. However, there is only something special in a bar ran by slavers.

"Ashoka you go around and see if anything is here." Anakin told me.

"What are you going to do Master?" I asked.

"I going to get a drink." He told me.

As I walked around all I saw was something I fought with me parents about a lot. My father was really the one of the two who believed in slaves. My mother didn't she was the one to teach me it was wrong. I continued to walk around until something separated me from my thoughts. **CRASH**

"You stupid slave." A voice yelled.

"I'm sorry please forgive me." A new voice pleaded.

"I shall give you forty lashes in public for your lack of treatment to my stuff." The first voice yelled.

I turn the corner and saw a big Togruta woman yelling a poor boy.

"Hey stop what you are about to do." I yelled getting looks from everyone in the bar.

"Who the hell do you think you are. Barging into my bar and yelling at me."

"It doesn't matter, but why does this poor boy need to get forty lashes?" I asked with anger in voice.

"He drop my drink." The woman yelled.

I looked down and saw a drink had indeed been spilled. I looked at the boy and realized that the boy looked to be starved.

"You will give me your slave." I stated.

"What no he needs to be punished." The woman yelled.

"He is starved I think that is punishment enough don't you?" I asked again.

"I refuse to give over my slave to someone with no purpose." She yelled.

"Then you refuse the royal court. My name is Ashoka Tano and I am the daughter of the King." I declared.

The woman saw I was telling the truth and soon gave me the boy in such a hurry afraid she just made an enemy of the royal court.

"Ashoka we need to go now." My master yelled to me.

"I know." I yelled back.

"Where are you taking me?" The boy asked.

"We are taking you to our ship for medical treatment." I answered.

I saw the boy's eyes were shut as if he couldn't handle the sun.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"I haven't been outside for a couple hours now." He said

We were able to bring him to our ship and get him some medical treatment.

"Ashoka we will talk later, but for now check his levels okay." Anakin was not happy with me right now.

I felt shame and guilt because I lied to him about my past.

"Thank you." The boy said.

I turned "Don't worry umm what's your name." I asked.

"Riley Chase." Riley answered.

"Can you open your eyes so I check to make sure there is nothing wrong?" I asked.

"Okay" He said.

As he opened his eyes I gasped. His eyes were gray.

I whispered "Gray eyes."

Thank you for the people who review I hope you guys can find my Instagram page now. It is called there is anything you guys want from me either Pm me on here or Instagram. As well as 2 more weeks till Star Wars Episode 8.


End file.
